Spread Your Blue Wings
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Emily had turned a hundred years old in the Land of the Dead when a young girl by the name of Ivy comes down as new arrival. But Ivy is stubborn and she thinks she is still alive. Could Emily help her accept the change Ivy went through suddenly? Will Ivy
1. Foolish Little Girl

**Spread Your Blue Wings**

**A/N: **Hello! Hello! Hello! -dodges speeding tomato- What? -innocent eyes- Ok, I have a new story for you while you wait for my other Corpse Bride fic, hehe! Huh? You're here because you read the summary and got interested and you don't have a clue about what I'm talking about? Well then, I think I'll explain. I'm putting my other story, **The Corpse Prince **on hold because my brain isn't working very properly at the moment. And to get my imagination running again, I thought I'd write up another story! There, do you understand now? lol -nods- Good! OwO Please read and if you like it, please review:D

**Summary: **Emily had turned a hundred years old in the Land of the Dead when a young girl by the name of Ivy comes down as new arrival. But Ivy is stubborn and she thinks she is still alive. Could Emily help her accept the change Ivy went through suddenly? Will Ivy admit the fact that she is already dead? Or will she deny the truth?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, though I dearly wish I do, even a half of it. But I guess not, lol. The only things I do own is my characters! Please don't steal! Thank you.

**Foolish Little Girl**

**"Death comes equally to us all, and makes us all equal when it comes." - John Donne**

In a darkened room a lonely figure in a blue wedding dress continued to watch her reflection, moving her hands back and forth through her hair. Emily was a hundred years old now and her face hadn't changed one bit. For one thing, she liked being young forever. But it saddened her to think she will never grow up. She will stay the same forever and live in the Land of the Dead as the same old Emily. Only her heart had changed and after aging a hundred years old, she knew a lot of wise things. Still, it was strange. She felt strangely trapped in a body that would never change, a mask that hid away the true Emily inside.

She brushed her hair down with her brush one more time and gave out a deep sigh. When will she be able to move on and see her mother and father again? She missed them. She hoped she will be meeting them here, but for some odd reason, they weren't here to comfort her. Perhaps they were alive still. But she heard a rumor that they had fulfilled a purpose and was accepted into a magical world in the next level. She knew whisperings of Heaven, a place where any dead can be at peace at last. But then again, most of the people stuck in the Land of the Dead still hasn't fulfilled what they had wanted to do. She probably never would.

Thinking over her one simple wish to be a bride, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She had waited for someone quite lovely and as charming as Victor to stumble into her arms again, but not one dead figure came to her. Not one dead man but the small children that still seem to roam about in the Land of the Dead were here to comfort her, unless she counted out Bonejangles and all of her friends. They still roamed around the pub, enjoying themselves with BoneJangles' music.

Nothing new seemed to spark her life with emotion nowadays. She was lonely without someone to love. Even after living a hundred years, she felt like a child... a butterfly, cooped away into the most deepest and darkest of cages, unable to move on to the window of light so near to her.

Emil stopped what she was doing. What was she going to do today? Perhaps she'll go play with Scraps, or have a walk through the village? But she had done this too many times it had become a routine to her. Her first thoughts would always be, "Will anything new happen today?" Boredom always got to her from there, making her remember the feeling of lonliness.

"I'll go visit the pub, maybe there I can have some hope as to finding my true love," Emily decided and got to her feet, her old tattered wedding dress. She should really get herself something else to wear, but she couldn't find anything that suited her taste of fashion. So she stuck with the Wedding Dress even now.

"And maybe getting something to eat on the way," she thought and this made her small journey to the pub more enjoyable for her. Emily smiled and then accepting the fact that she won't achieve anything for herself if she continued to feel sorry for herself, she left her room.

**"You don't get to choose how you're going to die, or when. You can decide how you're going to live now." - Joan Baez**

**"NEW ARRIVAL!"** screamed out a new member of the Ball and Socket pub, who had just started working there. All of the dead immediately rushed towards the door that led the new dead to come through. Emily was watching this with just a flicker of interest in her eyes. She had seen this happen a thousand times, but whenever she got her hopes up, it was someone she didn't really expect, either someone who was too young to have died, or someone who had died of old age. Perhaps all she ever wanted was Victor, but Victor was happy now with Victoria. **(A/N: If you are wondering why I'm not writing what happened when Emily saw Victor come down to the Land of the Dead again, well its because I thought it will kind of tangle about the plot I have. So I haven't mentioned it and probably won't. Sorry!)**

So she wasn't very suprised when she saw a girl about seven years old stumble out of the door, looking flustered and upset. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes. The girl had dark brown hair, with pale blue eyes that looked rather cold, along with light skin that was slowly turning blue, the life she once held leaving her. She wore funny looking clothes, that seemed to consist of jeans and a shirt.

"Hello there!" shouted a tall skeleton man and the girl gave out a scream. But then she bit her lip hard and clamped her mouth shout. The dead crowd looked back at each other inquiringly. Some of the new kids rushed through the crowd with bony smiles printed on their faces. But the girl didn't smile back at them. She only eyed them with disbelief as she started to murmur something to herself.

Emily continued to stare in interest as she saw the girl murmur something louder under her breath. Emily couldn't catch it but she could see from the girl's expression that she had died not knowing that she _did _die. Emily's eyes narrowed as she searched through the girl's appearence for any evidence of an attack of any sort. She could see a few painful looking bruises on the girl's skin but other then that, there was nothing much unusual.

"This is a dream..." the girl said, this time loudly as the crowd slowly lost interest of the new arrival. Some of them tried to talk to her to be polite but the young girl was in her own world as she stared at the pub. "This is a dream... it must be! I'm going to wake up again to see my mom again, to see Wolvie again. No it's not _true!_"

"You are dead. You have to accept it," Emily answered as she stood up from her seat and started to walk up to the girl. The girl's gaze immediately went up to Emily and the girl gave a hideous scream and stumbled onto the floor. To the girl's suprise, she didn't feel any pain. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Kneeling beside the girl, Emily tried to smile gently. But the cold disbelieving look on the newcomer's face made her grimace. The Corpse Bride put her hand on the girl's freezing, unfeeling hands. The girl only raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm not! I can't be! I _won't _believe it! Y-Y-You… **LIAR!**" she shouted and pushed away Emily's comforting hand. The girl pulled back, and rose to her feet, backing away from Emily.

"Mom said Heaven was a place of light! It's so dark here! Y-You kidnapped me! All of you freakos! You're just disguising yourselves with skeleton outfits aren't you? Daddy isn't going to pay a cent with you lot!" the girl stuttered uncontrollably, pointing her finger to the corpses and the skeletons, whose attentions were directed back to the new girl. The girl backed away even more to the door and then looking to see that she could escape away from the pub, she ran, stumbling a bit.

None of the dead followed her. They only looked back at what they were doing, and whispering about the new arrival. But Emily stood there in the middle of all the commotion, eyes fixed at the empty door with a perplexed expression on her face. She bit her lip angrily. Why wouldn't that foolish girl realize that she had died? Couldn't she just accept the fact? She had done that, though it had been hard. But still she accepted it. Why couldn't the girl do so too?

"Are you going after her?" a familiar voice spoke and Maggot came slithering up her bony shoulder, a secretive smile on his face. Emily glanced towards her little green friend and smiled widely. "Yes."

**A/N: **Do you like it so far:) If you do, please please _please _review! If not, well I guess I will have to think over the fact that not many people likes the story. -weak laugh- I hope everybody does review! owO


	2. Gone in a Flash

**Spread Your Blue Wings**

**A/N: **Hopscotch! -poof- I'm here, again! hehe OwO Thank you so much for reviewing, they were all absolutely awesome! Thanks, Thanks, THANKS! I hope you enjoy this chapter and 'pweaze' review! lol O.O

**Summary: **Emily had turned a hundred years old in the Land of the Dead when a young girl by the name of Ivy comes down as new arrival. But Ivy is stubborn and she thinks she is still alive. Could Emily help her accept the change Ivy went through suddenly? Will Ivy admit the fact that she is already dead? Or will she deny the truth?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, though I dearly wish I do, even a half of it. But I guess not, lol. The only things I do own is my characters! Please don't steal! Thank you.

**Gone in a Flash **

**"If we don't know life, how can we know death?"-Confucius**

The young newcomer sat on the edge of a small cliff, looking down at the landscape. The girl was trembling, her eyes watering with salty tears in her eyes. Where was she? _Where was she?_ She could see buildings and more buildings colored a strange lighting. The sky was dark and clouded but somehow it wasn't as dark as it seemed. Still, this place was… haunting. She wanted to get out of here. But as much as she tried to get away and run, these buildings and streets were endless.

The girl looked down at her hands and at her skin, which had now completed its process. Why was it that she felt something different inside of her? Was it because of this place? Where was this place anyway?

"I have to get out of here..." she whispered to herself and got up, only to trip over. She screwed her eyes shut, expecting to feel pain coursing through her body. Instead she felt nothing. It was as if she was hollow, without feeling over her own body. She blinked in suprise and confusion.

_What happened? _the girl thought as she stayed unmoved. She was supposed to feel something!

A crow flew up into the air and gave out a screech as if to mock her for her stupidity, or for her failure to understand what she felt right now. The girl looked at the crow with a glare and tried to shoo it away with her hand but instead the crow bit her hand. As if in habit, she winced, her eyes shutting up quickly but still… nothing. What was happening?

"What are you doing down there?" spoke a familiar voice as the girl felt a bony hand on her shoulder. She jumped but still held her calm as her eyes went up to the stranger.

It was the woman again, dressed in an old blue stained Wedding Dress.

"Come on," the woman said as she held out her hand. The girl stared at it for a moment, her lips starting to tremble and then slapped it away, her eyes showing anger. She looked away from the stranger, biting her lips quickly to stop her trembling and the tears that dried out in her eyes. Then she looked up again at the woman. "Get away!"

"Why?" Emily spoke up, her fists not clenched into fists. This girl was being stubborn! She doesn't want to believe she's dead. But why would the girl not want to believe her words?

"And _why _should I tell you? Mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers. Especially people who kidnapped me!" the girl growled back and slowly got to her feet, brushing aside dirt that had clung to her cheeks before.

"Why are you being stupid? Can't you just accept the fact?" Emily countered, defending herself. Her eyes were burning now. This girl was stubborn _and _rude!

"Cause you're lying!" The girl shouted loudly in frustration as she bit her lip harder. Mom would never have treated her like this! Mom and Dad _loved _her. She got what she always wanted, and she's going to get it now! How dare this woman threaten her and treat her like this? She will pay! Dad and Mom always took care of everything.

"I'm not lying. You're only lying to yourself," The Corpse Bride said and gritted her teeth.

**"SHUT UP! DAD! MOM! ANGUIS!" **The girl screamed at Emily's face and started shouting names at the sky. The clouded sky only rolled on, undisturbed by the noise below.

"Don't rely on your parents to do anything, girl! Don't you understand? **You're dead!**" Emily shouted as well, trying to grab at the girl so she would quiet down. Instead, the girl shouted more loud and hysterically.

"Stay away from me! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the girl screamed and Emily couldn't stand it anymore. She did the only thing that would calm the girl down.

Emily slapped her right in the face.

The girl stumbled back, stunned by the force of the slap. And then tears spilled out of her eyes as she started to give out choked gasps. She crumbled to the floor, clutching her cheek as the girl looked up at Emily angrily.

"It hurts! It hurts! How dare you, you ugly, stupid woman!" she cried out but Emily didn't care. Emily looked sternly down at the girl. So… she was a spoiled child, who died young. Her parents probably didn't teach her anything, and she earned nothing valuable when the girl was still alive. Emily continued staring at her. What a sad child she was, without her parent's love and only money to fill up the emptiness of her heart.

"What's your name?"

Still sobbing, the girl looked up and choking on her sobs, she replied.

"I-Iv…Ivy…"

Emily knelt down in front of her and putting a hand on Ivy's shoulder, she smiled, a small comforting smile that stopped Ivy's tears from falling.

"Hello Ivy. My name is Emily."

**A/N: **Please review, and more chapters will come! OwO Pweaze, Pretty Pweaze?


	3. Wish Upon a Life

**Spread Your Blue Wings**

**A/N: **TADA! The chapter is here:D Sorry it took a while, but not as long that you're dying from waiting! lol I think, lol OwO;; Thank you for the reviews for Chapter Two, they were just **AWESOME! **Thank you so much! OwO Please review and tell me what you think of this one! The more reviews, the faster the chapter! ;P lol

**Summary: **Emily had turned a hundred years old in the Land of the Dead when a young girl by the name of Ivy comes down as new arrival. But Ivy is stubborn and she thinks she is still alive. Could Emily help her accept the change Ivy went through suddenly? Will Ivy admit the fact that she is already dead? Or will she deny the truth?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, though I dearly wish I do, even a half of it. But I guess not, lol. The only things I do own is my characters! Please don't steal! Thank you.

**Wish Upon a Life**

**"I don't want to get to the end of my life and find that I have just lived the length of it. ****I want to have lived the width of it as well." - Diane Ackerman**

Ivy's expression softened as Emily helped her bring Ivy back to her feet. Still rubbing her cheek softly with the back of her hand, Ivy got up and straightened her shirt and jeans quickly. Her tears soon dried on her face as Ivy looked back at Emily silently with new emotion in her eyes. She brushed away the brown ponytail that kept whisking over to her eyes.

"What do you want… Emily?" Ivy questioned and Emily's lips twitched.

"I want to help you."

Ivy bit her tongue. Why was the ghostly woman trying to help _her?_ She didn't need help!

"Then do me a favor."

Emily looked up to meet Ivy in the eye, and what she got was a stern child like expression printed on Ivy's face.

_"Leave me alone..."_

Emily froze and opened her lips to reply back, but stopped before a sound escaped. Perhaps Ivy was right for once. Perhaps Emily should leave the girl alone. Work it out herself. But somehow… she couldn't. Somehow the girl reminded her of herself. Not in a selfish, spoiled brat, but the way the girl was lost in a world she didn't understand.

"I can't," Emily replied dryly. Something inside her told her... Ivy needed her.

But Ivy didn't know that. She was too young to understand.

"**Why not!** Why can't you just leave? When I tell Anguis to leave, he leaves! When I tell Dad to leave, he leaves! Mom does the same! Why can't you just learn to leave like I say so? **_Why can't you do everything I tell you to do?_**" Ivy exclaimed, confusion in her tone as she stood her ground, her hands shaking with perplexity.

"I am not one to be easily brushed aside, Ivy," Emily said, her eyes turning cold now.

"Why…? All of it's so confusing!" Ivy shouted and crumbled to the floor, clutching her head as if in despair. A single tear rolled on her cheek again as Ivy swallowed down all the unsettling equations to the questions that swam wildly in her head. A minute passed where Ivy seemed to wander her thoughts and actually thought about them for the very first time in her life. Or from the time she had her supposed… 'death'.

Emily stepped forward to help Ivy back to her feet again, but this time Ivy did this on her own. A new determined look filled Ivy's eyes and suprised Emily.

"If what your telling is true, give me proof! If I _am _dead and not living anymore, then give me the proof! Tell me how to go back to see my Dad and Mom!" Ivy shouted, her eyebrows rising. _You're so clever, Ivy! _she congratulated herself inside her mind as she grinned for the very first time, a devilish curve etching her face.

Emily eyed Ivy carefully. Where was Ivy getting at? Of course, Emily knew how to go back to the Land of the Living, 'up there' as everyone called it, like a slang word that was made in the Land of the Dead to make it easier for people to remember it. But Emily knew the consequences of such a spell. Even if it was to show Ivy that she was really dead... it was still risky. Emily drifted off to the memory of Victor and herself going 'up there' to visit Victor's parents, which later happened to be Victoria Victor wanted to meet. Changing a future and past, both deeds have horrifying consequences... But… then Ivy will keep on believing she was kidnapped and trapped in a bizarre world to be ransomed by a mother and father who knew she died...

Emily's eyes narrowed. What did this mean? Did this mean... _Is this what she thought it was?_

"Well?" Ivy shouted.

"Ivy... Listen to me very carefully. Do you remember the cause of your death?" Emily said slowly and her eyes narrowed to find Ivy's expression waver. Ivy pursued her lips and looked into Emily's eyes.

"I said I'm not dead! The last thing I saw was Mom and Dad…and…" Ivy spoke confusedly, as if she didn't really understand what she was saying. But she immediately shut her mouth and denial appeared in Ivy's cold looking eyes. "Who cares what I last did! Tell me how to see Dad and Mom again!"

"Ivy, it matters! You might see something you don't really wanna see up there! I know the things you're feeling right now are hard, but you must push it back. Going up there would only hurt you!" Emily replied back, biting her lips. This was truly what she knew. When she had persuaded Elder Gutknecht to give her a spell to go back up there, the kind Elder had agreed. She had found herself watching her parents cry in fear and sadness over her disappearence. She was like a ghost watching through the heavens. Emily had cried so hard that day, she didn't even feel like doing anything for an absolute month. After all, she was dead.

Emily's memories disappeared into the oblivion of her mind as her eyes focused back to Ivy. Her lips were trembling angrily and her eyes were lit with determined fire that wasn't willing to give up.

Emily sighed. She wanted to protect this girl from doing the same mistake she was doing, but that was probably inevitable. Ivy needed to see it for herself.

"Fine, we will find a spell that would bring us up to the Land of the Living."

**A/N: **Did you like it? I know it must have been rather short, but the exciting part will come soon! Emily and Ivy are going to go to the Land of the Living:D lol Please review:)


End file.
